Candace and Jeremy's relationship
.]] Candace Flynn has always had a crush on Jeremy Johnson. However unlike Isabella and Phineas's relationship, Jeremy has shown that he returns Candace's feelings. As the show has progressed, Candace and Jeremy's relationship has been further explored, and will probably continue as the show goes on. Candace's Opinion of Jeremy Candace has a crush on Jeremy, occasionally bordering on obsessive. She often encounters him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, but he occasionally appears at other places. Candace does not know of Jeremy's mutual infatuation for her. Candace asked Jeremy to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars dance, where he replied that he has been waiting for her to ask him ("Out to Launch"). When Jeremy bought the new Destruction Mayhem 3 video game, he called Candace and asked her to come over so they could play it together. Candace also hosted a gelatin party just because gelatin was Jeremy's favorite dessert. When Stacy and Jenny were stating their themes, Candace told them that her gelatin was shaped as Jeremy's head. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Jeremy called Candace and asked her to the Summer Cotillion. Candace spent a long time getting ready but was accidentally zapped into Phineas and Ferb's video game. When she defeated it, Jeremy came over and stated that Candace looked beautiful. ("Gaming the System") Jeremy hosted a pool party and invited Candace and Stacy over. There, Candace saw that an Australian girl, who was actually Jeremy's attractive cousin, Nicolette, was capturing Jeremy's attention. When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned Jeremy's pool into a skating rink, Candace eventually caught Jeremy's attention, smashing into him on the way. Jeremy signs Candace's cast, where he writes C + J in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") On Christmas Eve, Jeremy tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for her, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonded closer for the shared experience ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). On the Summer Solstice, while in Paris, Jeremy told her that she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. While she, Phineas, and Isabella were singing Summer Belongs to You, Jeremy came home early from Paris and he and Candace finally kissed after missing in Paris. They danced while Phineas and Isabella continued singing ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Jeremy's Opinion of Candace It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him. Also, Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, when they hung up, both of them said "yes!". Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out. Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" although that was just a dream, "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") It is shown that Jeremy has a little affection for Candace at the start of the series, when a friend of his asked Jeremy if they want to sit together at the circus, but he declined since he asked Candace out first ("Jerk de Soleil"). Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple until the episode Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. Jeremy is supposed to call Candace, but most of the time, they are calling each other at the same time ("Backyard Aquarium"). In the Museum, Jeremy pointed out to Candace that a fossil with their initials carved together in a heart was his favorite exhibit. Later that summer, Jeremy signed Candace's arm cast with a similar drawing. ("It's About Time!", "De Plane! De Plane!") Jeremy doesn't give Candace a nickname because he likes her name. ("The Baljeatles") In a Disney Channel promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace. Although he often seems confident, Jeremy is just as nervous about wanting to date Candace as she is with him. He canceled one of their dates in order to earn more money for a big surprise, and asked Phineas and Ferb for help when she entered them in a big televised dance contest. ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'") Jeremy has a picture of Candace in his guitar case. ("The Lizard Whisperer") During their winter vacation, Candace tricks him into writing a letter to Santa so she could see what he wanted for Christmas. Candace's plan fails as he gives his letter to a postman. On Christmas Eve, he tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for Candace, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonding closer for the shared experience.("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Jeremy may not understand that Candace is out to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble, as she quickly sets her threats aside whenever he shows up ("Got Game?") or when Jeremy is directly involved with their plans. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Though there have been several instances where Candace focuses on getting them in trouble despite that fact that she is with Jeremy. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ) If he is aware of her distress towards Phineas and Ferb, he rarely shows it, and in rare occasions where he does, he will attempt to talk Candace out of it and convince her to have fun with it, much like Stacy does. ("Flop Starz") He also sees Candace when she joined her brothers in a world round trip and, out loud for her to hear, calls her his "girlfriend" as they are drifting down the river through town. At the end of the episode, he came back early to be with Candace and told her she forgot something in Paris, quickly embracing in a kiss with her. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") It is also stated that in season 3 they start to date. It is unknown what Jeremy likes about Candace in particular, and the one time Jeremy finally tells Candace, the episode is immediately pre-empted by a spanish soccer game before Jeremy reveals it to the viewers. ("The Great Indoors") Romantic Moments In "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Jeremy and Candace finally kiss and also become girlfriend and boyfriend, In the upcoming season 3 episode "Canderemy" they get litterally stuck together By Doofenshmirtz's "Combine-inator". Gallery Candace falling.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg File:Jeremy at the race.jpg File:Birthday gift.jpg File:YourSingingIsAwesome.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy walking in the park.jpg File:They have a Slushy Dawg here too.png Chatting at the Mr. Slushy Dawg in the museum.jpg File:Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg File:He sure is.jpg File:Do Nothing Day 1.png File:Candace's bowling fantasy.jpg File:On the Ferris Wheel.png File:Cuddling on the Ferris Wheel.png File:Sports shoot.jpg File:It just did.jpg File:Posing for Jeremy.png File:Candace and Jeremy at the Tri-State Dance Contest.jpg File:JeremyPropose.JPG File:Candace flirty.jpg File:Jeremy picks up Candace for their date.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy enjoying dinner.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy in formal attire.png File:Candace and Jeremy hugging in the car wash.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy in carriage.jpg File:NerdyDancin - Jeremy Imitating Ferb.PNG File:MerryChristmasCanderemy.png File:JustStreching.png File:C+J officially.JPG File:Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG File:Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg I can't wait to find out.jpg File:Canjeremy kiss.jpg File:YouCameToCheckUpOnMe.png File:CandaceJeremyMistletoe.png Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Relationships